


Nightmares

by Frisky_Business



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisky_Business/pseuds/Frisky_Business
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the player, have a horrendous nightmare. You probably ought to chat with your friend Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

You found yourself standing in front of an alter, well, not directly in front of the alter but a short stroll away from it. Directly in front of the alter was Sans, wearing blue tux and beckoning you to his side. Oh. My. God.

Are you marrying Sans?

You felt your body move slowly, walking cautiously to the front of the alter where he stood. Somehow in your daze it didn’t even register in your brain that all of your friends were standing in the pews beckoning you to continue forward. You felt your cheeks reach a whole new shade of red as your pure white gown met your glance. Soft golden flowers glowed in your hands as you reached your destination. Asgore was shadowing your view with his tremendous stature; he had a book in his hands and smiled gently at you.

“Sans,” he cleared his throat, “Do you take this human to be your lawfully wedded human? To love and not kill… To bake pies with and never ditch to the ruins even if they piss you off?” He sounded a bit disgruntled at the last sentence but he played it off well.

“Sure, I like this human enough.”

You felt your body heat up as you heard his words. Is this legitimately happening? Asgore then looked to you and smiled in response. “Do you, human, take this skeleton to be your lawfully wedded monster? To not cleave him with knives and always smile at his horrible jokes?”

Suddenly a familiar voice busted through your sleep…

“You IDIOT. You think this is how this is supposed to end! You’ll never get a happy ending!” the small flower chortled in your hands. Suddenly the ground fell beneath your feet and you felt the familiar tingle of a dagger in your hands. “You’re finally going to die. And I can’t wait to continue killing you over and over and over again!” Flowey said once more, appearing as a grotesque monster you’ve never seen before in your life. Next to you was the corpse of Asgore with bright red blood staining your clothes. “Don’t you remember all of the time lines you messed up? Don’t you remember all of the times you killed your ‘friends’?” he hissed, his warped voice sang from the giant monster. “You cannot marry someone you killed, don’t you remember?”

The ground shook once more revealing Sans’s dead body covered in a thick layer of gore. Your dress continued to become blood stained. The images ingrained in your mind stretched their sick fingers over your consciousness.

You had killed everyone.

Their blood littered your wedding dress in a wave of horror. Their innocent lives cut short because you took the advice of a damn flower with a god complex. You felt the rage rush through your body as you ran to the monster in a futile attempt to change something.

Anything.

Nothing could change what you had done but you needed to do something. Your body froze as it got closer to the flower; his disgusting smile stretching across all streams of your consciousness. “Don’t worry human, we’ll continue this. You just need to be awake,” he purred…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You felt your body purge itself from the dream; your pulse racing at a speed you couldn’t comprehend. Thick tears rolling down your cheeks made you actively aware that yes, that was just a sick dream. But for some odd reason, you couldn’t shake the feeling that it was real. Your body shivered from the layer of sweat that formed down your back. You didn’t have the option to change because you were stuck in the house of your gracious undead friends. There was no way you could go back to sleep because that damn flower would haunt your dreams for as long as you existed.

The clock flashed ‘4AM’. Your body impulsively shuddered. It would be another long, sleepless night for you.

You tried to make as little noise as possible as you walked around the house. You couldn’t remember whether they had a bathroom. Of course, they probably did not. Skeletons had no need to excrete anything… Unless skeleton monsters urinated rainbows or something stupid like that; that wouldn’t surprise you in the least. You were caught up in thought as you stood right next to Sans’s door. Somehow flames were shooting up from underneath the frame but no heat was emanating from the source. Your sleepy body didn’t even register the door opening.

“what’s up?” His voice startled you out of your thoughts.

“Nightmares…” you spoke softly, his towering frame slowly beckoning you in his room. You couldn’t help but think he was psychic or something because his room was almost spotless. It was as if he expected your company for the evening. Papyrus would have lost his shit if he witnessed the sight.

“come and sit with me for a bit. maybe I can help,” he commented, gently taking your hand and bringing you into his room. He plopped down on his bed and tapped on the other side implying that you should sit down as well. “i have pretty awful nightmares too. some would scare the skin off of me, you know, if i had skin,” he chuckled. His grin made you smile in response.

“I killed everyone.” Sans’s body fidgeted uncomfortably when you spoke. It was almost as if he had the same dream as well. “I killed you, I killed Papyrus. I killed Toriel. I could’t…” giant tears poured from your eyes. Your whole body shaking as you recalled your sins. “Even though it was merely just a dream I felt like it had actually…” your sobs growing louder and even more uncontrollable.

“STOP!” Sans shouted. Him losing his cool startled you for a minute before he grabbed onto your body and gently pressed it against his, “stop okay, stop this.” You felt his… heart? His body was somehow warm and welcoming. His hand gently stroking the back of your head. “nightmares got nothing on you kid. you know that, right?” he joked, his body language calmed again as he spoke. “you love your friends, why would you hurt them? i will protect you, no matter what.”

Your body stopped shaking and you finally relaxed.

“now get some sleep. if you don’t, you’ll be a lazy bones like me,” he winked before releasing his embrace.

“Can I stay with you?” you mustered the courage to ask him. 

“of course.”

He laid his head down once more as you snuggled right against his rib cage. His gentle breathing rocked you to sleep.

You felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Hopefully there will be plenty of other Undertale things for me to post later on in the game. I appreciate you all!~


End file.
